Judith Grimes (Comic Series)
Judith "Judy" Grimes is a character first encountered in Issue 39 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is the newborn daughter of Lori Grimes, but it is still uncertain if she was the daughter of Rick Grimes or Shane and the full or half sister of Carl. Post-Apocalypse The Prison Judith was the second child born to Rick and Lori Grimes and the first infant depicted as having been born after the outbreak. As the only person so far to have no memories of a world without the horrors of the outbreak, her parents expressed hopes that she would not live in constant fear as they do and accept the post zombie world as the way things were without referencing the way things used to be. It was a point of contention within the comics as to who is Judith's biological father. Lori had a very brief sexual liaison with Shane, Rick's best friend, on their way to Atlanta. This put Shane into the right time frame for Judith's conception, although Rick was reunited with Lori not long after, so it was still entirely possible that he was indeed Judith's biological father. Rick had since forgiven Lori for her affair with Shane, but forbid mention that he mightn't be Judith's biological father. As far as he was concerned, he loved his daughter and the circumstances of her conception were completely irrelevant. Death Killed By *The Governor (Caused) *Lilly Caul (Caused) *Lori Grimes (Accidental) As the Grimes family fled the Prison, Judith's life came to an abrupt and tragic end as she and her mother were killed in the final stages of the Woodbury Army's assault on The Prison. She was not wounded by the gunshot, but it was assumed that she died instantly after Lori fell on top of her. Judith was mentioned several times by Carl and Rick after her, and Lori's, death. During a long talk with Douglas Monroe, Rick acknowledged Lori's affair with Shane, and affirmed his doubt about being Judith's biological father. Relationships Rick Grimes Rick was very joyed to see the birth of Judith, and loved the child, despite the conception of her real father being either him or Shane. Rick and Carl cried when they escaped the prison, acknowledging her and her mother's death. Lori Grimes Lori loved and cared for her daughter since her birth, and was constantly seen holding her. During the Woodbury attack, she held Judith in her arms as she ran trying to carry her to safety. Her attempt to save Judith resulted in both of their deaths. Carl Grimes carl is gay and lazy fucktard Lilly Caul Though Lilly never knew Judith, she did feel remorse out of causing her death and even cried. She then killed The Governor because of it, blaming her death on him. Appearances Comic Series Volume 5: The Best Defense Volume 7: The Calm Before Volume 8: Made To Suffer Volume 9: Here We Remain Volume 10: What We Become Volume 13: Too Far Gone Volume 15: We Find Ourselves Volume 20: All Out War |}} Trivia *Judith is currently the only baby in the Comic Series who was born after the outbreak. **She is also currently the only baby in the Comic Series who was depicted to be killed after the outbreak. *Judith was originally going to die in Issue 47, but it was postponed to Issue 48. Grimes, Judith Grimes, Judith Grimes, Judith Category:Deceased Category:The Walking Dead: The Fall of the Governor Category:Novel Characters Category:Babies